


Reboots

by isabeau



Series: Galaxy Quest Drabbles [2]
Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universes For Everyone, Drabble, Gen, Inevitable Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canonical AUs can be confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/gifts).



Mathesar visits Jason after the Galaxy Quest reboot movie airs.

"I have seen the new historical documents," he says, smiling. "I, hmmm, do not understand. You are Commander Taggert. How can there be another Commander Taggert."

2am was too fucking early for this shit.

Jason calls Fred, gets him to put Laliari on, and goes back to sleep while they warble at each other.

Later, Mathesar -- informed, apparently, of alternate universes rather than reboots -- asks if there are any alternate universes where his planet still exists, and if so how to cross over.

"Jesus," Jason says, and calls Fred again.


End file.
